


Up To The Test

by BamBrixBam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamBrixBam/pseuds/BamBrixBam
Summary: Five against one doesn't seem fair, but if that one has something stronger than the Miraculouses, then it might be a fair fight.The five heroes of Paris have to fight this new villain who happens to be someone from their past, while juggling their own problems out of costume.





	1. Chapter 1

Five figures sat on one of the beams of the Eiffel Tower. The night was calm and Paris was once again safe. Earlier they had fought an akuma, someone had been upset about losing a bet and was transformed into a villain that brought upon bad luck. But as usual, it was taken care of, thanks to Ladybug, Cat Noir, Queen Bee, Volpina and Tortue Verte.

Now, the group had finished patrol and decided to relax before heading home. They did have a big event tomorrow. Of course they did recharge before doing their nightly duties.

"You read the Tortoise and the Hare. The tortoise won. So I have a shot at beating you." Tortue stated.

Cat Noir simply tsked. "The Hare lost because he took a nap. I'm not dumb enough to take a little cat nap while in a race." He said. "I'm not napping until I finish the race."

"Okay, let's go. You and I, race now." Tortue demanded.

"Are you that desperate to lose?" Cat Noir joked.

"Boys, you're both pretty." Volpina came in. "But it's late and there's no point in racing each other. We all know I'd beat the two of you anyway." She smirked.

"And I'd beat all of you." Ladybug said in a sing song voice, joining in on their conversation.

"I know Cat Noir would lose to you, since he's so infatuated with you and thinks he'll score points if he lets you win." Volpina stated, smirking at said Cat.

"Hey!" He said offended, crossing his arms. "I'll have you know I don't need to win her heart, since I already have her heart." He reminded.

"Oh Chaton." Ladybug rolled her eyes and gently gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Even if you didn't, you don't need to slow down for me. I like competitions fair."

"Geeze, get a room you two!" Tortue rolled his eyes. 

"How about you grow up?" Volpina said.

"You're being weirded out by us? When you two act like an old married couple?" Cat joked.

"Excuse me, Cat Boy!?" Now Volpina sounded offended. "You be careful with what you say or I'll claw your mouth off." She threatened.

"Not unless I beat you to it first." Cat grinned.

Ladybug simply shook her head at them. This had been the usual for the past couple of years. Patrols had never really been the same since they gained new teammates. First had been Queen Bee and then the real Volpina and then Tortue Verte. But it was like they had all been friends for a long time.

"Clearly we're getting cranky and that means its time for bed." Ladybug announced.

"Well, I do have plans. Big plans." Cat smirked knowingly at her. The other two didn't seem to get it. But they too had a massive event to attend, but it probably wasn't the same as his. What were the odds?

"Yeah." Volpina nodded. 

"Guess, we'll just see each other next time." Tortue said, giving a salute and then grabbing his board, it was like a turtle shell that he attached to his back, and used it to glide down the tower. Volpina used her flute like a pole vault and was off into the air. Cat was ready to go, but found Ladybug looking up. 

"You coming, My Lady?" He asked.

"You know I won't be following you home tonight, Minou." She reminded, turning to face him. "But I'm just concerned about Queen Bee. She doesn't seem to be into it tonight."

The man looked up and saw that their other companion was still in the same place she'd been all night. "Could be real life drama." He shrugged. "But we could talk to her and see if we can help."

Ladybug shook her head. "No. I need you to be wide awake tomorrow. You go home and rest." She told him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You need to be wide awake too, My Lady." He stated. "But I know you won't be able to sleep until this is sorted out. So make it quick and I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He then leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Preferably in a white dress." He then leapt off the Eiffel Tower and Ladybug watched until he was out of sight. 

"You silly Kitty." She chuckled. She then came up to the beam where Queen Bee was perched.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Oh, hey Ladybug." She said, quickly glancing at her.

"You didn't seem to join us earlier. Everything okay?" She sat beside her.

"You might think I'm being selfish if I told you." She admitted.

"Try me."

Bee sighed. "Well, a friend of mine, I've known him since I was a kid. I fell in love with him."

"And..."

"And he's with someone else. They're getting married soon. Sometimes I wonder if he was ever right for me."

"Have you tried telling him how you feel?"

"I did. But it's obvious he loves her. I don't want to destroy his happiness. I use to be like that, but that would be a huge set back for me. He believes I'm not that girl I use to be and invited me to his wedding. I don't know if I want to come. See him marry off to another girl." She said looking down.

"You don't think she's right for him?" Ladybug tilted her head.

"I wish she wasn't, but she is perfect. I can tell she loves him as much as he loves her. They fit together, kinda like you and Cat. She's the girl I've been jealous of for a long time. She's got everything I don't got."

"From what you say, I think it's a sign." Ladybug summarized.

"What do you mean?" Queen Bee blinked.

"I mean that this guy you say you love, maybe he isn't the one for you. From what you described, him and this girl he's with sound like soulmates. But sometimes destiny could be wrong. Why don't you go and see him? Talk to him and find out whether you're both meant to be of not?"

"And if we're not?"

"Be his friend and support him. If he means that much to you, you can't just step out of his life."

"Might be too late to tell him. I did tell you he's getting married."

"All the more reason to talk as soon as possible. Do you really want to be that person who spends the rest of their life asking what if?"

"Thanks Ladybug." Bee smiled. "You're the bestest friend I could've asked for." She then gave her a hug.

Ladybug returned the hug and smiled. "What are friends for?"

The two then farewelled each other and went their separate ways.

*

At the Le Grand Paris, Queen Bee entered through the room of Chloe Bourgeois and let her transformation down.

Her Kwami flew out of her hair comb and landed in her hands.

"Are you going to tell Adrien?" Honee asked.

"It's late. I might do it tomorrow." Chloe answered.

"But he's getting married tomorrow." Honee reminded.

"I know." She said. She then got in her pyjamas and went to bed. Ladybug's words echoed into her mind. It's possible that she didn't really love him. She was going to figure it out tomorrow. With that Chloe drifted off to sleep.

*

A: You home yet, Princess?

She saw the message appear on her phone.

Marinette was spending the night at her parents. Sleeping in her old room since you weren't suppose to see the groom before the wedding for the whole day. And it doesn't count if you see your fiancée in costume. As far as everyone knew, they were not the same peopl. Besides, they couldn't just abandon their duties because of some traditional superstition.

Adrien and Marinette discovered each other's identities not long after the Lila incident. Master Fu had summoned them both and well, you can figure out the rest. But it was just the two of them who knew. They didn't know the other three's identities and they didn't know their's.

M: I thought you were supposed to be asleep?

She sent.

A: Couldn't sleep until I knew you were safe and sound.  
His reply came not a moment later, showing he was still awake.

M: Well I'm home. So you can ease your worries.

A: I miss your pretty face. Do I have to suffer and wait till tomorrow to see you?

M: Yes. And you saw me earlier.

A: But you had a mask on. That doesn't count. You said so yourself.

M: At least you saw me. Better than nothing.

A: I see your point.

M: Good. Now go to bed, Prince.

A: Good night, Mrs. Agreste.

M: Not yet, Mr. Agreste.

A: Just trying it out. And you will be in a couple of hours from now. So you might as well get use to it.

M: What am I going to do with you?

A: Love me and never leave me.

M: Just go to bed or you might be marrying Bridezilla tomorrow.

A: I don't mind as long as its you walking down that aisle.

M: Can you please go to bed now?

A: Alright, Princess. Sweet dreams, I love you.

M: I love you too and good night my Prince Charming.

*

She stared at the hair clamp. The man who had given it to her had said it would help her get what she wanted. It was an odd piece of hair accessory. There was a red stone coming down the bottom and it was spider-shaped. He had said it was called a Disastrous. It would give her powers that could even the odds against the Miraculouses. She could get Adrien and destroy Ladybug and the rest of her annoying friends.

"So with this Toxic Spray power, I could use it to destroy Ladybug?" She asked the creature known as a Kwami.

The Kwami was completely black and had two sets of arms and legs, adding to eight limbs, like a spider. She also had a red splash on her head that resembled a red-back. She had four eyes, all completely black.

"But you will de-transform after using it." Poissone informed.

"If I use it on Ladybug, they won't have a chance and I'll just take them all down one by one. Then after I destroy all the holders, I'll come after Adrien's annoying little fiancée and then take him as my own." Lila grinned evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came quickly. But everyone was wide awake and ready for the day. It was a special day after all.

Even Gabriel Agreste was getting ready for the event. His son was marrying one of his top employees. At least there was hope for his company in the future.

"You mean you don't plan on akumatizing anyone today?" Nooroo said in disbelief.

"It's my son's wedding. He shouldn't be having to deal with any distractions today." Gabriel simply stated.

He knew he wasn't the best father. Especially since he lost his wife and his son's mother. Not to mention he had the suspicion that his son was actually one of his greatest enemies. No doubt he was marrying the other one. And if that was the case, Adrien would surely be pissed that something was keeping him from his plans.  
The way Adrien looked at the Dupain-Cheng girl was the same way he use to look at his wife. His son really did love her.

Today was going to go off without a hitch. Hawk Moth and the other Miraculous holders could have a day off.

*

"Is my hair fine?!" Marinette worried. They were currently in one of the hotel rooms at Bourgeois Hotel. And the bride was pacing and constantly checking her reflection to see how she looked.

"You look fine, Mari." Alya assured. It was quite amusing seeing her friend stress out. But it was understandable. After all it was her best friend's wedding day and she was marrying her high school crush. The girl was allowed to stress. Well...just a little bit.

"I think I'll just go out for some air." Marinette informed and came out onto the balcony.

The maid of honour simply shook her head at her best friend.

"If she's this bad, I can only imagine how Adrien is." Trixx said, flying out into the open, since the coast was clear for the time being. 

"She's just being Marinette. But I know she'll be fine once the ceremony starts." Alya smiled.

*

Like Trixx had said, Adrien was stressing out. Nino wasn't as sure what to do with his friend's state. Did he just let him take it out or tell him to get a grip?

"What if I screw up bringing the veil up? What if I accidentally step on her dress and she trips..." he rambled on.

"Dude, you've modelled hundreds of times and some of those times had been with Marinette. It's not as different." Nino said.

Adrien stopped pacing and blinked at his friend. "You're comparing my wedding to a fashion show? Nino, this is different. When I walk off the cat walk, I'm just me again. When I walk out of that church, I'm a married man." he stated as simply as he could. "It's not a show where people can see what designs I've been forced to wear, this is a ceremony that brings two people in holy matrimony."

Maybe he should've gone with a different approach. When he makes Adrien his best man, he sure is going to make it hell for him for making him do this. Payback was going to be sweet.

"You seriously need to relax. Today's important I get it. But you wouldn't have asked her to marry you if you weren't ready and she wouldn't have said yes if she wasn't.  
You two have been through a lot and in the end you still love each other." They were as bad as Ladybug and Cat Noir. At least those two limited on the affection. Adrien and Marinette were always goofing off and being all lovey dovey. But they did have their priorities sorted out, thank goodness. "Trust me, you'll forget everything when you see her today walking up the aisle. And I know you'll think she looks amazing in her dress."

"How is it you got to see the dress before me? I'm the one marrying her."

"Because the groom isn't allowed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding." Nino chuckled. "And you know Mari, she loves giving surprises."

Before Adrien could say another word, there was a knock at the door. Both men were a bit surprised to see Chloe there. But it was technically her father's hotel. So it wasn't too surprising. 

"Hey." She glanced at Adrien.

"Hey." Adrien said.

She then turned to Nino. "Could you give us a few?" she asked.

"This better not be some last attempt to win him over." Nino said coldly, as he brushed passed her and headed out.

Once he was out, Chloe found Adrien was looking at her stoically. "Like he said, you better not be trying to win me over." he knew her. They were friends, but she hadn't been to thrilled about his and Marinette's engagement. He wasn't even sure he should've invited her to the wedding. He almost didn't, but at the last minute he decided to. They were still friends.

"I promise it isn't." she assured. Her words seem to cause him to relax a bit.

"So..."

"I did some thinking and I'm happy for you and Marinette. You two clearly deserve each other."

That was surprising. There had been countless times when he had to tell her off for how she treated Marinette and that was before he and Marinette even got together.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you two."

"I think you owe Marinette more of an apology."

"I'll get to it." she was actually dreading it. Marinette had always been on the receiving end of her spoilt attitude. So the blonde wasn't sure if she'd be as forgiving as her childhood friend. "But she might not want it. I'm not even sure you want it."

"Take it from someone who knows her. She sees the good in everyone and if you let her see the Chloe I knew as a kid, she might put her current feelings aside." he told her. Chloe had improved over the years, that even his future wife saw it and considered giving her a chance at times. Heck, there had been times when Marinette had try to include her.

"I have a feeling there's more you want to say." he said.

Chloe bit her lip nervously. She was going to need to fix her lipstick later. "The way you feel about her. Have you ever felt that way about someone else?" she asked.

"I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about her. Why?"

"I just needed to know." she said and then proceeded to walk out.

"What made you decide to come?" he asked.

"You know me? Never one to miss a huge party. Even if I get invited at the last possible minute." she joked. She noted his guilty expression. She knew he shouldn't be guilty about that. After all, he had good reason to not invite her. "And I wasn't going to miss my best friend's wedding." she winked at him. Her answer actually was because of her talk with Ladybug last night. Because of her teammate and friend, Chloe realised that there was a chance she was chasing after the wrong guy. All she needed to confirm it was his answer to her last question. It was clear, he really did love Marinette and he wasn't seeing her the way he saw her.

Now she had the harder task to do. Apologising to Marinette.

*

"I do believe Chloe is here to fix what she has done." Wayzz stated.

"I don't know. It's Chloe. Wherever she goes, someone cries." Nino said.

"Do you really believe she is still the same girl she was in high school?"

"I don't know. Unlike Adrien, I haven't bothered with her as much after graduating."

If only he knew. "People, like her especially, can surprise you." Wayzz informed. 

Fu was right about him being wise. But there had been countless times when his wisdom was more riddle than helpful. He doubted he could be surprised by Chloe. Well...it was surprising she came today. But actually changing who she was, highly unlikely.

"I don't see a grin on your face. So I take it you haven't made someone cry."

"The day's still young." she shrugged lightly.

"The only tears I wanna see today are tears of joy."

"I know you and I don't get along, but let's put the past behind us. At least for today."

"I'll do it for Adrien's sake." Nino gave in. It was just one day and if he was lucky, he might not even see her much.

"Alya, witch coming your way." he texted to his girlfriend.

*

When Chloe entered, a protective Alya stood in her way, arms crossed and giving her a cold stare. The blonde had a feeling she'd get a lot of cold reactions today. But she had to push those aside and focus on what was important.

"I'm only here to give the bride my congratulations." Chloe stated.

"If she comes out crying because of you, I'll rip your extensions out and make you eat them like a bowl of spaghetti." Alya threatened.

"Dully noted." Chloe remarked.

With that Alya stepped aside. "I've got my eyes on you, Bourgeois."

Chloe ignored her comment and headed over to where Marinette was.

"You always were talented with a needle and a thread." she commented, seeing the woman in her dress.

Marinette had turned around when she heard the door slide opened and like everyone else who saw her today, she was surprised.

"Uhm...thanks." she said, unsure of how to react.

She knew they had an invitation for her, but she hadn't been sure if Adrien had given to her. He seemed to be in debate about it. They were friends, but she had gotten on his nerves with how she treated their relationship. It scared Marinette to see her normally calm kitty lose it. It just wasn't natural. Every time he got angry he'd pull back for some reason and would take a breather. But Chloe had ticked him off with her negative reaction to their engagement. Marinette believed he had never wanted to see her again. But his forgiving nature must've came through if he had given her the invite.

"Adrien's lucky to have you."

"I honestly think I'm the lucky one." Marinette admitted.

"No. You're the one anyone's lucky to have in their life. I was always jealous of you for that. People wanted to be your friend, even people who didn't know you."

"You were jealous of me?" Marinette blinked.

"Yeah. Don't think I'll repeat that. But you worked hard and were always rewarded. With me, life was handed on a silver platter and I had no sense of achievement."

"I think this could count as working hard." Marinette stated.

"Trying to apologise to you and hopefully make amends? Yeah. But I haven't been awarded yet." Chloe pointed out.

"There's always gotta be something in it for you." Marinette rolled her eyes, but gave a smile.

"I'm not use to the whole giving something for nothing idea." she said.

"Well, if you're here to apologise and make amends, I could reward you by accepting your apology and agreeing to be your friend."

"That's a start." Chloe nodded. "Does being your friend guarantee one of a kind Marinette fashions?" Chloe smirked.

"Didn't know you were a fan?" Marinette smirked back.

"I have taste and your styles are top quality."

"Then we'll see." Marinette shrugged.

"Guess I do get something out of this. And shouldn't you be heading to the church?"

"Is the car here already?!" 

Did she always go from calm to panic like that? Chloe knew she tended to overreact, but she'd never really noticed how bad it was.

"What did you do?" Alya bursted in, glaring at Chloe, who held her hands up defensively.

"All I did was say she had to get down to the church and marry Adrien." Chloe blurted out.

"I knew you were trouble. You were planning to ruin her day and also your friend's, which I still don't understand why someone like him would be friends with you, wedding day, I could stab...wait, what did you say?" Alya blinked, stopping mid rant.

"If you gave me a chance to explain, I said that she had somewhere to be. That being she should be on her way to saying "I do" and becoming Marinette Agreste."

"Wait. You support their marriage? The girl who had a tantrum worse than a two year old who was told they couldn't have candy when they announced their engagement two months ago?!"

"You make me sound like a selfish brat."

"Because you are. At least I thought you were."

"Shows how much you know. Cat Noir and Ladybug were right. You should check your sources before making accusations." she said, walking past her.

"Hey! I was fifteen and I had enough solid evidence to prove you could've been Ladybug." Alya followed after her.

"Something tells me this will be happening a lot." Marinette chuckled.

"Doesn't it remind you of Volpina and Queen Bee?" Tikki said., flying into view once the other two women left her alone.

"In a way, but the difference is, Volpina actually likes Queen Bee. Alya can't stand Chloe."

*

Everyone had already gathered at the church. Photographers and members of the press tried to get as much as they could, but Gabriel had made security arrangements. It was at Adrien's request. He wanted his wedding to be a private ceremony amongst friends and family only. Basically, no invite, no entry. Gabriel hadn't agreed, as he believed it would be good for the company. If it wasn't for Marinette suggesting to have a photoshoot of them in their wedding attire, their wedding would've been a media circus.

If he wasn't nervous before, he sure was now. This wasn't like any of the photoshoots he had to take. This was it. He was finally getting married. Married to the girl of his dreams.

Was he sweating? Yup, he could definitely feel a drop. 

The music then started playing and all eyes turned to face the back.

When Adrien saw her coming down the aisle he almost forgot how to breath. Her dress was simple, reaching to the floor, if you looked closely, you could catch her signature in the stitching and even a cat chasing a ladybug. But you'd have to be very observant to notice that, otherwise it was just swiggles. She even had her hair out and it was curled at the bottom.

She looked stunningly beautiful. Not that he didn't find her that to begin with, she had always been beautiful. It was just that today it was as if he was seeing her for the first time.

Marinette was glad for the long dress. Her knees were shaking. All she had to do was walk down this aisle, say her vows and then say _I do_. Simple. 

_Wow. Adrien looked handsome. I mean, he was always handsome, he just looks more handsome than usual. Which I didn't think was possible._

Her mind rambled.

*

A figure dressed in black and red stood out in the vicinity of the church. Using their newly obtained mace. They threw it towards the building, while holding the handle, they used it to project themselves onto the roof. Getting past security was easy, especially since they were too busy keeping the paparazzi out.

She came in through a window and made her way in.

*

Everyone heard a loud a thump, just as the couple were ready to say their vowels. Everyone looked to where the source of the sound was, but then the sound of the doors opening caught their attention.

"I object to this." The woman who entered said. She was wearing black spandex, with a red line coming down the middle, her auburn hair was tied back and a red streak came down the middle. She wore a black mask with three white spots on each side, making it look like the eyes of a spider, her real eyes counting as the fourth set.

"So why don't I take what I came for and leave? We won't have any problems if you cooperate."

"This is my daughter's wedding you're interrupting." Thomas said, stepping from his seat. It was rare for the man to be angry, but when the situation called for it, he'd use his anger.

It didn't phase the woman though.

The secret Miraculous holders all gave her a look as if they had seen her before. But they never fought a Spider Akuma. 

Aside from that familiarity, two were particularly annoyed that their wedding had to be interrupted. They were hoping to at least have a few hours to say _I do_. Apparently, that was too much to ask.

"Who are you anyway?" Adrien asked. His tone being noticed. He was mad too.

"Call me Arachne." She smirked. "Or how about Mrs. Agreste?"

Adrien looked disgusted at that. "Wanna marry one of my cousins or something?" 

"Funny." She said unamused. She then began walking down the aisle. "You agree to be mine and I won't hurt the pretty little bride." She glanced at Marinette. That made Adrien stand protectively in front of her.

"You're not hurting her." He said defensively.

"Then cooperate and I won't go near her."

"You stay away from them!" Thomas blocked her path.

Arachne rolled her eyes and used her new strength to send the man flying across the room.

"PAPA!"

"TOM!"

Marinette and her mother said in unison.

Arachne then took out her mace and threw the ball at the ceiling above the alter, she then pulled on the cord and sent a large piece falling down onto the alter.

Everyone jumped out of the way, Adrien's protective instincts causing him to grab his bride. They ended up landing like the many times they did as Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"I was hoping we'd be in this position later on in the day and on a bed all alone." Adrien sighed.

"Guess we have work to do first." Marinette said.

They got up and the commotion made it easy to hide and transform. Looks like Ladybug and Cat Noir were to make an unexpected appearance at their alter egos' wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter. I promise to post chapter 3 soon. It's in the process of editing. It was hard thinking of a name for Lila's Disastrous form. But I settled for Arachne. Believe me I tried to see what fit.


	3. Chapter 3

Her friends didn't need this today. Couldn't Hawk Moth give them one day?

 

Well no time to dwell on that. She had a job to do.

 

Alya summoned her Kwami once she was in a private enough spot to transform.

 

She was about to jump into the fight when a green blur came past her.

 

"Is now really the time to make a scene?" Volpina crossed her arms.

 

"I think Spider-Woman beat me to it. Leave it to Adrien Agreste fans to crash his wedding." Tortue rolled his eyes.

 

"Give me an assist." Alya ordered.

 

Tortue held his board up as Volpina took a few steps back and then proceeded to run. She jumped on his board and he ejected her up.

 

Volpina ran across the walls heading towards Arachne who saw her coming and threw her mace at her.

 

Before the spiked ball could fit the fox heroine, a yellow spin top knocked it off course. Didn't stop her from crashing down though. But she was fine overall.

 

"Looked like you needed saving." Queen Bee said as she fixed her weapon. She then held her hand out to her teammate.

 

Volpina accepted it and got up. "Guess I owe you one, Queenie."

 

"I'm sure you'll pay me back when you can."

 

Tortue joined the two ladies and looked up. Arachne had really done a number on the place. But she was still here and looking for the bride and groom.

 

"I got past your measly security and your team of Miraculous bodyguards won't help you either. I will get what I want!" Arachne yelled out.

 

They all hoped those two had got out safely. The fact that there was no sign of them and that Arachne didn't have them was enough to tell them that they were safe for the moment.

 

"Anyone heard from either Bug and Cat?" Tortue asked.

 

"They're probably taking their time." Volpina said.

 

"But they'll get here." Bee added.

 

"Looks like we got a few wedding crashers." Cat Noir said, as if on queue.

 

He and Ladybug were standing on top a pile debris, looking down upon the scene. To think, not long ago this had been their wedding. Now it looked liked a disaster.

 

"I think you took that term a little too literally." He joked.

 

Ever the jokester. But at least they were here now. Could get the job done faster.

 

"What took you guys?" Tortue asked.

 

"Had to take people to safety." Ladybug replied.

 

"She's after the bride and groom." Volpina filled in, but if she knew, she really didn't need to.

 

"We got them out. They're safe." Cat assured. It wasn't really lying. They were safe. Sort of. Fighting as a superhero was safe-ish. They were professionals. They usually came out unharmed. And they had been at it longer than the three of them.

 

"Do you guys have any idea where the akuma might be?" Ladybug asked.

 

"No idea yet." Bee replied.

 

"I was hoping you'd show up." Arachne said. "I figured if I didn't get Adrien today, I'd at least get you." She bared her teeth.

 

"What do you even want with us?" Ladybug asked.

 

"Well it's more you than them." Arachne admitted.

 

"Why me?" Ladybug's eyes widened.

 

"You ruined the chances with the guy I like back in high school. It could've been me there today at the alter with him, but then you made me look like a fool in front of him."

 

Ladybug at first looked confused, but her story. She had never really wronged anyone as Ladybug. She had to think back to her high school days. The only time she could think off... but that was years ago.

 

"Lila?" 

 

The others all blinked at her. There was no way she was their former classmate. None of them had heard from her since graduating school and the whole thing was ages ago anyway. She kept a grudge for over a decade? 

 

And Chloe thought she was bad. 

 

"I apologized for that." Ladybug reminded. "But you shouldn't have lied in the first place."

 

"It's Arachne now. And lying is the only way to get what you want."

 

The three remembered their companions telling this story. How Lila became the fake Volpina after Ladybug called he out on her lies after trying to impress Adrien. Volpina usually got annoyed that someone was impersonating her. Even though, she hadn't been chosen yet. It was just the thought that someone was using the Volpina name to commit the unspeakable. And it also did make them a little iffy to work with her, giving she could very much well be like the previous. But they had gotten passed that and saw that their current Volpina was true one and was a hero determined to save the city, just like they were.

 

"What makes you think he'd even want to marry you anyway?" Queen Bee came up. "Your relationship would be based on lies! If I was that guy I would've been glad that Ladybug came when she did. If there's one thing I've learnt since becoming Queen Bee, is that lying gets you nowhere!" She then threw her spin top at Arachne and knocked her in the head.

 

He didn't need Queen Bee to speak for him, then again he wasn't exactly himself at the moment. He recalled thinking Lila was okay and had felt bad for her when Ladybug called her out. But then she went overboard and tried to sell the lie. At least Chloe was honest to a degree, Lila just didn't stop and they hadn't really talked much after the whole incident. He thought she just have up trying. At least Queen Bee was right about the fact he didn't want a relationship based on lies. He and Marinette were always honest with each other. The only times he lied were when he wanted to throw her off guard because he had been planning something special for her. But that was it. Not counting the times they kept their identities from each other.

 

Arachne tried to get up, but a cane fell on top her chest. Planting her to the ground.

 

"What the?" She looked up to see the cane belonged to a purple suited man with a silver mask covering his entire head except for his jaw.

 

"It has been a while, Volpina. But it seems you go by Arachne now."

 

Wait, why was Hawk Moth here? He's the one who causes the akumas. So there shouldn't be a reason why he'd be here in person and stopping her from attacking the heroes.

 

"I don't take orders from you anymore." She spat. "I'm my own villain now and I'm stronger than you'll ever be. You and all the miraculous holders!"

 

"Yet you are _caned_ to the ground."

 

....Did he just make a pun?

 

They had never seen him in person before and aside from being evil, they actually didn't know what he was like as a person. If they were being honest, they thought he'd be sinister and menacing. Not capable of making puns.

 

Arachne kicked him off and then jumped up to the hole she created in the ceiling.

 

"Looks like we'll have to battle another day. It doesn't seem like a fair fight anymore." She then went and was out of sight.

 

Hawk Moth watched her leave and then faced the young heroes.

 

"Why are you helping us?" Cat asked.

 

He didn't fail to notice all had their weapons ready.

 

"I'm not here to fight with you." He stated. 

 

"He could be saying that to throw us off guard." Volpina pointed out.

 

"Yeah, the whole Arachne thing could be a trap and he's just using her to get to us." Tortue added.

 

"If you let me explain." Hawk Moth said.

 

"Start talking." Ladybug ordered.

 

"You believe she's one of my akumas. I can asure you, Arachne is not of my own creation. I believe she's in possession of a Disastrous."

 

"Disastrous?" They all questioned.

 

"All I know is that unlike the Miraculous, it's purpose was used for darkness. It was never meant to bring any good."

 

"If you can use your Miraculous for evil, why can't someone use a Disastrous for good?" Cat asked.

 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. But you can expect a truce from me. While this Arachne is around, I won't be sending out any akumas. You clearly have your hands full."

 

"But why would you care?" Ladybug questioned.

 

"I don't. I care about someone else." With that he brought his staff up and banged it on the ground. In a flash of bright light he was gone.

 

"That was weird." Tortue said.

 

"What? The fact that Arachne crashed a wedding for something that happened ten years ago or that Hawk Moth seems willing to help us?" Volpina questioned.

 

"I don't really think he's helping us. At least not battle wise." Ladybug stated.

 

"What are you saying?" Cat asked.

 

"I'm saying that all he really did was promise us no akumas and gave us some information. Information on Disastrouses."

 

"But we can't just trust him. For all we know he's lying to throw our guard down. Arachne could just be another akuma." Queen Bee said.

 

Ladybug and Cat Noir glanced at each other. They might not have a choice. Right now, it seemed like they were going to have to tell them.

 

"We might know someone who might be able to answer our questions." Ladybug told them.

 

"Who?" The three asked in unison.

 

"The one who gave us all our Miraculouses." Cat smirked.

 

"Does that mean we get to see our identities?" Nini asked a little too excitedly.

 

"Looks like it, Michaelangelo." Cat nodded.

 

*

 

Gabriel had returned home. His son wasn't here. But he wasn't really expecting him to be. Adrien had moved out a year ago to live with Marinette. But he didn't find his son or his son's fiancée at the apartment when he made a quick stop there. He hoped he was safe. Adrien was all he had left.

 

"The good in you is still present." Nooroo spoke. "You wouldn't have helped them if you didn't care."

 

"All I care about is my son's safety. Arachne clearly wants him and will do whatever it takes to get him. I'm not going to endanger him like that."

 

"Do you believe it is a Disastrous we're dealing with?"

 

"You know the answer, Nooroo. I know you sensed it. And because of that, we know they're going to need all the help they can get."

 

"And what do you suggest we do?" The Kwami asked.

 

"When they're ready, we shall give them an army."

 

"But you know that could be dangerous for you. To akumatized so many people at once."

 

"I know." Gabriel pushed his glasses up. "But I will do whatever it takes to take care of my son and his future."

 

"You know he can take care of himself."

 

"I do and that's what worries me. He's capable of fighting, but like his mother, his weakness is those he loves."

 

Nooroo sighed. It wasn't just his mother who had that weakness. But he knew what not to voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, two chapters in two days! You're welcome!  
> Sadly I'm not done with chapter 4. But it is in the works. And Avengers reference there! High five if you got it.


End file.
